


Ложный укус

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Vampire Bites
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Голубые глаза зло блеснули, и в следующий миг человек вскрикнул, прижатый за горло к холодной стене.— Тебе интересно, как бы я убил жертву? — жарко прошептал в ухо граф.
Kudos: 2





	Ложный укус

Дракула был в ярости. Которую, кстати, очень хорошо пока маскировал.

Единственным из присутствующих, кто догадывался о настроении графа, был Гриффин. Невидимка сновал рядом с настырным человеком, пытаясь ненавязчиво отвлечь его внимание от напряжённого вампира, но пока что все его попытки терпели крах.

Человеку не был интересен Гриффин.

Его привлекала опасность, таящаяся в голубых глазах Дракулы.

Тот, в свою очередь, едва сдерживался от того, чтобы укоротить приставучего юнца ровно на одну голову. Останавливало его лишь то, что Мэйвис будет печалиться.

Однако человек бесил. И очень.

Граф вообще не любил, когда кто-то подглядывал, как он ел. Приём пищи — одна из неприкосновенных и святых традиций у вампиров. Бессмертные должны есть в одиночестве или в компании родных — это не возбранялось. Но вот незнакомец…

Это слишком личное!

— Мистер человек, вам стоит уйти! — решительно произнёс Гриффин, заметив, как Дракула поглядывал на тонкую шею корреспондента.

Тот лишь отмахнулся.

— Идите, погуляйте, мистер невидимка!

— Но…

— Да, Гриффин, — медленно сказал граф. — Иди, погуляй.

«Нужно срочно звать Мэйвис!» — понял тот и по-быстрому слинял.

— Чего вы от меня хотите? — устало бросил Дракула.

Парень явно оживился.

— Оу, господин Дракула! Пара вопросов для нашей программы.

«Как вы достали со своими вопросами!»

— Давай, только быстрее.

— Окей! Как давно вы не пьёте человеческую кровь?

Вампир пристально глянул на человека, и тот впервые за вечер почувствовал себя неуютно.

— Давно, — туманно бросил Дракула, как бы невзначай улыбнувшись.

Корреспондент вздрогнул, увидев выпирающие клыки.

— О-окей. А вас не преодолевало искушение… ну…

— Попробовать человека? — тихо уточнил Дракула. Он перестал улыбаться и теперь хмурился, незаметно приближаясь к глупому юнцу.

— Эм… да.

— Было дело, — облизнулся вампир.

— В самом деле? И как вы хотели бы это сделать?

«У них что там, программа ужасов?»

Голубые глаза зло блеснули, и в следующий миг человек вскрикнул, прижатый за горло к холодной стене.

— Тебе интересно, как бы я убил жертву? — жарко прошептал в ухо граф. Получив едва заметный неуверенный кивок, удовлетворено кивнул и продолжил шептать: — Я бы сначала, конечно, поймал его. Прижал к стене, как беспомощную добычу. Да-да, совсем как тебя. А потом, — клыки осторожно коснулись артерии на шее, — потом я бы вонзил зубы в его трепещущую плоть.

Юноша дёрнулся, но Дракула держал его, даже не прилагая усилий. Лёгкое сжатие челюсти — и человек, заорав от ужаса, отключился.

— Папа?! — Мэйвис, приведённая Гриффином, «слегка» охренела, увидев такую картину. — Фу, брось! Тебе нельзя пить его кровь!

— И не собираюсь, — Дракула медленно разжал челюсть и продемонстрировал дочери абсолютно чистую шею корреспондента. — Отец называл это «ложным» укусом. Я же не дурак какой, пить эту заразную жидкость, которую они называют кровью. Пф, как меня достали такие наглые юнцы! — он поморщился и поспешно покинул залу.


End file.
